


【vnd】News

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379
Summary: 有些想隐瞒维吉尔的事情，被他发现了





	【vnd】News

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都是普通人！  
没啥不一样🎵  
并且充满了奇奇怪怪的家庭关系

  
  
“但丁！”  
“我敢打赌维吉尔一定知道了！”尼禄顶着满头的汗珠，气喘吁吁地推开但丁的房间，他笃定但丁一定还在房间里面。今早他们才在房子里搞了一场——严格上来说是昨晚的加时，而但丁那个懒骨头是根本不会离开床铺的，他一定会在房间里躺过八个小时才会下楼给自己倒一杯牛奶。  
“我需要知道什么。”  
维吉尔就站在但丁的房间里，面无表情地看着推门而入的长子，一字一顿地说。他的声音低沉柔软，把每一个字母都碾碎在舌尖上，在这个时候仿佛一条吐着信子的蛇，牙齿里储满了毒液。  
尼禄张了张嘴，他的嗓子好像哑了，一点声音都发不出来。虽说他早已做遍了挑战父亲权威的坏事，但毕竟是在暗地里悄悄进行的，偷窃着父亲在家里的属地，从钱币到家庭地位。  
他无端地想起和但丁一起看的儿童电影，那个无时无刻不阴恻恻盯着主角的魔药老师，简直和现在的维吉尔一模一样！甚至维吉尔还要更可怕一些。  
“我应该知道些什么，亲爱的儿子。”维吉尔又一次开口，黑水一样的重压挤压着尼禄的胸口，他感到了溺水一样的窒息，胸腔只能细微地起伏着，竭力把空气泵进身体。

“但丁在哪。”尼禄终于找回了自己的声音，他嘶哑地问出声，额头上的冷汗都落在了睫毛上。  
“你觉得呢。”这个时候维吉尔却笑了，但这笑容却让年轻人毛骨悚然，又出了一身的冷汗。  
尼禄倔强地瞪着眼睛，像是一条被抢走了骨头的可怜狗狗，如果维吉尔不告诉他但丁去了哪里他一步也不会退让。  
如果告诉了……如果知道了呢？  
年轻的男孩忍不住发抖，他清楚他的父亲是一个什么样的人。阴狠毒辣都像是个褒义的词汇，早年敢于挑战他威严的人可能都埋在了海底的水泥桩里，而唯一的例外也就是但丁。  
那个时候年轻的双生子爆发了激烈的分歧，在斯巴达家的字典里没有争吵，凡是分歧就用武力来解决，然后弱的服从强的，直到出现下一次不同。  
那一次他们几乎把对方杀死了，在那之后但丁离开了家，抛弃斯巴达的姓氏去追求他快乐的灵魂，把维吉尔独自留在了大宅里。  
好在近几年维吉尔逐渐收敛了许多，毕竟他失散的胞弟终于回到了家族，双生子终于又生活在了同一片屋檐下。  
然而一旦维吉尔板起脸，肆虐的血腥就从骨头里漫了出来，扎得人腿软。  
  
“啧。”维吉尔在儿子的坚持中退让了，他踢了踢床脚的一个物体，男人压抑的闷哼声便传了出来。  
“但丁！”尼禄大叫着叔叔的名字，想要冲破父亲的阻拦。  
但丁依旧赤裸着，像早上尼禄离开他身边的时候一样，然而一条黑色的项圈把他锁在床脚，过短的皮带让男人只能可怜地蜷缩着，在大理石地板上瑟瑟发抖。  
被呼唤的男人下意识看向发声的地方，但他的视力被眼罩剥夺了，把大半张脸都阻隔在了布料后面。他身上的爱痕更多了，牙印指痕缠绕着他的身体，浑圆的屁股也在颤抖着，还伴随着嗡嗡的马达声。尼禄敢打赌其中的绝大多数痕迹都不是自己所为，他一定又经历过一次可能几次性爱，显然还是并不怎么温情那种。  
尼禄感觉心脏都要从嗓子里跳出来了，血液冲进了他的头颅，一瞬间他忘记了所有的恐惧，冲着维吉尔大喊。  
“你怎么能这么对他！”尼禄大喊着。“他是你弟弟！”  
“所以呢。”维吉尔都懒得为此掀一下眼皮。“他是我的弟弟，然后呢。”  
“你！”尼禄几乎就要挥拳打上那张虚伪的脸，沿用斯巴达家的传统家法来讨论这段家庭关系。  
“别，尼禄。”蜷缩在地上的人终于开口了，他的声音破碎嘶哑，轻的几乎听不清楚，但却让房中的两个男人安静下来。  
电动玩具的嗡嗡声在安静的房间里更明显了。  
“别惹你父亲生气。”但丁的手向着尼禄的方向抓了抓，然而他除了空气什么也摸不到，只有指甲落在地上发出的轻响。  
“求你了，尼禄。”但丁轻声说着，握住了冰冷的床脚。  
  
维吉尔坐在床边，像抚摸什么宠物一样摸着但丁的后颈。而但丁忍不住追逐着维吉尔的掌心，用脸颊蹭着维吉尔被长靴包裹的小腿。  
“那么还是老问题，我应该知道什么呢。”维吉尔漫不经心地把玩着手里的两个遥控器，手指在按键上划来划去，引起但丁一阵阵压抑的喘息，看得尼禄心惊胆战。  
“是指你们在我的房子里做爱这件事吗？”维吉尔踩着但丁的肩膀把他翻了个身，靴底压着他微勃的阴茎，扭了扭脚踝。  
“你操过他的舌头了吗。”维吉尔如同念诗一样地说着下流话，同时把一枚口球塞在但丁嘴里，撑开了那张甜蜜的嘴。  
“或者你已经操过这里了。”维吉尔的鞋尖刺入湿润的穴口搅动，深粉色的阴唇包裹着皮靴，淫水把鞋面都沾得亮晶晶的。  
“也许还有屁眼？”男人的靴子终于从小穴中抽了出来，粘腻的水在穴肉和皮靴间连出细线，太多的淫水从身体里溢出，沾湿了但丁的半个屁股。  
“哦，很好。”维吉尔又一次微笑起来，他看着自己僵硬紧张的长子，终于把自己的脚放在了地毯上。“看来是都有过了。”他说。  
“那么你现在可以出去了。”维吉尔微微抬了抬下巴，向房门处示意。  
尼禄浑身紧绷着，肌肉都因为过度用力而酸疼，他的理智命令他听从一家之主的命令离开房间，但他不想。他强制自己盯着父亲的脸，不去看但丁的反应，他不想再因为自己的眼睛而让但丁再受到惩罚，但是喘息和水声难以控制地向他的耳朵里钻。  
“尼禄，离开这里。”看到尼禄依旧站在原地一动不动，维吉尔眯了眯眼，换了个更强烈的语气。  
尼禄忍不住看向但丁，想象着黑色眼罩下那双眼睛的神情，可能盛满了泪水或者委屈，像是在讨要拥抱和亲吻。  
但丁抬起脸，向尼禄轻轻摇了摇头。  
  
最后尼禄离开了房间，关上房门的时候连腕骨都发出生锈一样的脆响。


End file.
